Mario & Luigi: Partners Across Dimensions
by GarenH
Summary: A weird little story I made up when I was bored. Contains OCs and violence,


MARIO AND LUIGI: PARTNERS ACROSS DIMENSIONS.

(WARNING: This fanfic contains my personal OCs, if you don't like that then GO AWAY!)

Mario was enjoying his usual koopa tea when Luigi interrupted and said "Mario! Mario! The princess has been captured!"

"Mama-mia! How many times is-a that princess gonna be captured?" Mario said, putting down his tea.

"Let's just go, Mario!" Luigi said.

Mario got up and went to Peach's castle, Luigi ran after Mario.

When they finally got to the castle, Princess Peach was gone as usual.

"Oh jeez, not this again…why can't she send an army after Bowser or something?" Mario said.

"She calls mushrooms with diapers an "army" apparently." Luigi said.

Suddenly, a portal appeared!

"Mama-mia, what is that?!" Luigi said.

"I do not know, but it looks dangerous!" Mario said.

"Look, The portal spewed out something!" Luigi said.

"It looks like a human or something, check it out Luigi!" Mario said.

Luigi nodded and went over to check whatever the portal spewed out; it turned out to be someone from another dimension!

"Mama-mia! It's alive!" Luigi said, running away.

"Ugh…ugh…wait, where am I?" The human said.

"Mama-mia, who are you?!" Mario said.

"Ugh…my name is Gus, professional awesome fighter, and here is my buddy "Gabe"." Gus said.

Gabe got up and said "Who are you guys?"

"Don't you know us? We are the Mario Brothers!" Mario said.

"Yes! I do remember you guys! You helped us defeat Dark Star!" Gabe said.

"Dark Who?" Luigi said.

"Oh crap, he must have wiped your memory…" Gus said.

"Anyways, what are you two doing here?" Mario said.

"That portal…we were minding our own business when suddenly that portal came out of nowhere and sucked us in!" Gabe said.

"How did it lead you to the Mushroom Kingdom?" Luigi said.

"I don't know, but at least we get to meet the most famous faces in video game history." Gus said.

"Look, something else spewed out of the portal!" Gabe said.

"BAH! It's Bowser!" Mario said.

"Mario, what are these two freaks doing here?" Bowser said.

"Umm…I don't really know, Bowser. They just sort of appeared out of that portal!" Luigi said.

"HA! Just kidding! I control these portals, and I plan to destroy every one of you with them!" Bowser said.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Luigi said.

"Never mind, Get ready to LOSE WORMS!" Bowser said.

"Mario, remember that we are in this battle too!" Gus said.

"Hm? You guys just got here!" Mario said.

"Nah, we have major experience." Gabe said.

Gus used PK Thunder! It didn't work out so well…

"Thunder? I can do that too!" Luigi said.

Luigi used Thunder Ball! It failed!

"What? I am a master at using that!" Luigi said.

"Look like we are gonna have to go fists." Gus said.

Bowser used Portal Smash! Gus dodged!

"*cracks knuckles* Time for a gut punch I suppose." Gus said.

Gus went up to Bowser and punched Bowser as hard as possible.

"GRAHHH! That hurt, now taste this!" Bowser said, switching around the portals.

Bowser aimed for the portal above him and punched it, the other portal was above Gus, but before Bowser could hit Gus, Gus grabbed Bowser's fist and shoved it up the portal so Bowser hit himself.

"GAH! You are indeed skilled…" Bowser said, switching around the portals.

"Okay, I tried punching him but we need to try something else…" Gus said.

"Well…you and Gabe over there should try what me and Luigi do!" Mario said.

"Ok, we'll try!" Gabe said, jumping onto Gus.

Gus & Gabe used Thunder Jump, its super effective!

*NEW SKILL: Thunder Jump, SP Cost: 3, Buttons: Z, X, Works: Gabe locks onto Gus' head, (press Z) Gabe jumps and (press X) Gus casts PK Thunder and throws it at the enemy and then (press Z) Gabe jumps onto the enemy.*

"Whoa, that is sure to get this koopa under control!" Luigi said.

"GRAHAHAHA! There is no way you are gonna defeat me!" Bowser said, curling up into a ball and rolling into a portal in front of him.

The portal above Gabe was the secondary portal of the one that Bowser rolled into and Gabe was knocked out!

"GABE! Oh you did not just do that you big koopa b######!" Gus said.

"Here, take this!" Mario said, passing Gus a 1-UP Mushroom.

Gus fed the mushroom to Gabe, and to Gus' surprise Gabe was no longer knocked out!

"I FEEL AWESOME! Now let's kick this koopa's shell off!" Gabe said.

*NEW SKILL: Machine Guns, SP Cost: 5, Buttons: Z, X, Works: Gus gets out a machine gun and so does Gabe, this one works exactly the same to Mario and Luigi's Fire Flower except you hold down the buttons*

Gus & Gabe used Machine Guns; it's not very effective…

"Darn, Bowser used his shell to stop our bullets!" Gabe said.

"Mama-mia! Have none of you heard of JUMPING?" Luigi said.

Mario & Luigi used Jump Helmet, it's very effective!

"Are you serious? We are terrible at jumping!" Gabe said.

"Well…you'll just have to practice!" Luigi said, eating a mushroom.

Gus punched Bowser, it's super effective!

"Grraaagghhh, oooffff, blarrgh" Bowser yelped.

"Haha, you got defeated by a 16 and 15 year old!" Gus said.

"Noo…WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" Bowser said, falling to the ground.

"Because you are terrible at fighting!" Gus said.

Bowser summoned a portal to get away from the castle for a bit but he might return…

"Who and what the heck was that?" Gabe said.

"He is our sworn enemy, Bowser, since the early 80's he has been capturing the princess." Mario said.

"Why don't you just kill the big turtle b{Censored}?" Gus said.

"That is not a good idea…he has helped us many times even though he is our enemy." Luigi said.

"Close enough; let's find out where the princess is!" Gus said.

Mario & Luigi along with their otherly-dimensional anti-heroes, they traveled the Dimble Woods in hope of finding the princess in some way.

"Do you really think some pink b{CENSOR} is gonna be in a forest?" Gus said.

"It never hurts to check!" Luigi said.

They looked all over the place and turned up nothing, although they did find some mushrooms and syrups along the way.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise and turned around, Bowser was humongous!

"BWAHAHAHA! You cannot defeat me now! I reach the sky!" Bowser said.

"Well two can play at this extremely dangerous game!" Gus said, grabbing a Giant Shroom out of Mario's pocket.

Gus also grew gigantic and faced bowser saying "Bring it on, King of the Koopas!"

"Remember! There is limited space to where you can move around, at the end of those spaces are lakes, and if you or Bowser is knocked into that lake, Bowser or you get free hits!" Mario said.

Gus used Punch, Bowser was knocked back and took 60 damage!

Bowser used Punch, Gus counterattacked and knocked back Bowser again!

Gus used Bomb, Gus threw the bomb at Bowser and Bowser was knocked into the lake and also took 80 damage!

"You get free hits! Go and punch Bowser while you can!" Luigi said.

Gus punched Bowser 12 times! Bowser lost 90 health!

Bowser got out of the lake and punched Gus! Gus was knocked back and took 50 damage!

Gus used Bomb, Gus threw the bomb at Bowser and Bowser was knocked back and also took 60 damage!

"Who knew you were so powerful? GOOMBA TROOP A, ATTACK!" Bowser said, sending out his Goombas on ships with cannons.

Gus counterattacked and punched the ships away!  
>Gus used Punch, Bowser was knocked into the lake!<br>Gus punched Bowser 15 times! Bowser was defeated!

"Blarghhh…YOU WIN AGAIN, DARN IT!" Bowser said, turning back to normal.

Gus turned back to normal and said "Is he really that weak?"

"Ooh Mama-Mia, he can do A LOT worse." Mario said.

Mario & Luigi along with their otherly-dimensional anti-heroes traveled to Bowser's Castle to see if Princess Peach was there.

"Ech, this place is a wreck!" Gabe said.

"Well Whaddya expect? It's Bowser's castle!" Luigi said.

"HALT! Who goes there?" A koopa knight said.

"We are here to proceed the a{CENSORED} kicking of the King of the Koopas." Gus said in a mail-man voice.

"Well…If you wish to enter this castle without invitation, then behold…THE GAUNTLET! You must fight every enemy we can throw at you until we run out!" The other koopa knight said.

"Pfft, this'll be easy, IT'S MOTHER {censored} SHOWTIME!" Gus said.

"Boss Number 1: Swiggler!" Koopa Knight A said.

"So how do we defeat this guy? Drug him?" Gabe said.

"Exactly! You must contaminate his drink so he becomes all sickly!" Luigi said.

"Oh look, it's two mushroomy looking dudes, and they are holding weird looking mushrooms!" Gus said.

"Those are Dr. Shroobs! Hit them until they drop their mushrooms into the Swiggler's drink!" Mario said.

Gabe used Stealth Knife! Dr. Shroob A has died, it dropped its poison mushroom into Swigger's drink!

"Look, it became sick, let's whail at him!" Gabe said.

Gus & Gabe used Thunder Jump, It's super effective!

Mario & Luigi used Hammer Bros, it's very effective!

Swiggler attacks Gabe! Gabe counterattacks! Swiggler took 50 damage!

"Jeez! This guy is furious!" Gus said, taking his time to get a cigarette.

"Well, that is what they get for capturing a perfectly innocent Wiggler and then mutating it!" Gabe said.

Gus & Gabe used Machine Guns, It's very effective! Swiggler took 80 damage and turned back to normal!

"Mama-mia! This monster must have a proper weakness other than poisoning his drink!" Mario said.

"It'll take forever if we do it the drug way!" Luigi said.

"I GOT IT! Let's just whail at him with our best attacks until he's dead!" Gus said.

"Oh my mushrooms that is crazy enough IT MIGHT JUST WORK!" Luigi said.

Mario and Luigi used Shooting Star! It's ULTRA effective!

*NEW SKILL: Grenade Ball: SP COST: 6, Buttons: Z, X, Works: Gus jumps up in the air (Press Z) and Gabe throws an activated grenade (Press X) and Gabe keeps throwing them as fast as you can press the button (Press X repeatedly) until they are about to explode and Gus throws them down at the enemy (Press Z)*

Gus & Gabe used Grenade Ball! It's ULTRA effective!

Swiggler has fainted!

Gus and Gabe earned 2000 EXP! Gus is now Level 10! Gabe is now Level 10!

Mario and Luigi earned 2000 EXP! Mario is now Level 12! Luigi is now Level 12!

"Boss 2: Durmite X!" Koopa Knight B said.

"Oh jeez, ANOTHER BUG?" Gabe said.

"Eeh, these guys are very fond of bugs even though Bowser doesn't allow them in the castle." Mario said.

Mario used Jump! Durmite X takes 30 damage!

Gus used Punch! Durmite X takes 50 damage!

"Anybody have Bug Spray? Because I DO!" Gabe said.

Gabe used Bug Spray! Durmite took 500 damage!

"BWAHAHA! Mama-mia that is a good trick!" Luigi said.

Luigi & Mario used Mighty Meteor! Durmite took 200 damage! Luigi obtained "Star Candy"!

Durmite X fainted!

Gus & Gabe got 4000 EXP! Gus is now Level 16! Gabe is now Level 15!

Mario & Luigi got 4000 EXP! Mario is now Level 18! Luigi is now Level 19!

"Grr! We didn't capture enough bugs for this!" Koopa Knight A said.

"Looks like we will have to deal with you dorks ourselves!" Koopa Knight B said.

Koopa Knight A and Koopa Knight B suddenly attacked!

"I'll have to resort to the old Hammer for this one!" Mario said.

"Yahoo! These armored freaks won't stand a chance!" Luigi said.

Mario used Hammer, but it failed!

Luigi used Jump! Koopa Knight A took 10 damage!

"WHAT? That is insane! That barely made a dent!" Luigi said.

"Mario & Luigi, let me show you how the pros do it." Gus said, pulling out a shotgun.

Gus used Shotgun, Koopa Knight B took 70 damage!

"See? You put a sawn-off shotgun into the inside of their shells and BLAM-O! They are dead!"

"Don't you think that is a bit cruel?" Mario said.

"Nah, these koopa knights are a dime a dozen." Gus said.

Gabe used Machine Guns, it failed!

"Well then, that is a bunch of bull!" Gabe said.

Koopa Knight A used Sword! Gus counterattacked and Koopa Knight A took 40 damage!

"Mario! Don't you think we should try using a special attack for this one?" Luigi said.

"You are right Luigi, we need to try something else other than jumping and hammering!" Mario said.

Mario & Luigi used Magic Window! It's very effective! Koopa Knights A and B took 150 damage!

Koopa Knights A and B fainted!

YAHOO!

Mario & Luigi earned 2000 EXP!

AWESOME!

Gus & Gabe earned 2000 EXP!

"Come in Black Turtle! Black Turtle do you read me?" Koopa Knight A said to a walkie-talkie.

"This is Koopa Agent C coming in from Black Turtle, do you need anything?" A koopa responded from the walkie-talkie.

"We request back-up! 2 boys and 2 mustachioed-fellows defeated us!" Koopa Knight A said.

"Request accepted, sending back-up…" Koopa Agent C said from the walkie-talkie.

The koopa knights ran away in fright and left behind two key cards.

"Hmm, these look interesting…maybe they will unlock something?" Gabe said, picking up the keycards.

"Maybe…maybe not, we should look around and try to find the thing that requires these keycards." Gus said.

The four heroes then decided to look around but found nothing in the process except one thing…

"Guys look, it's a door with a card-scanner!" Gabe said.

"Well then, this door might just be our ticket to the princess!" Mario said, taking the keycards out of his pocket.

Mario let the scanner scan the cards and the door opened!

The trio went inside and there was Bowser sitting on his throne drinking eating some Goomba brand cookies.

"MWUHAHAHAHAHA! I see you have finally made it here, after defeating me after I was giant and I had portals, I am UNSTOPPABLE!" Bowser said, getting off his throne.

"Mario, Luigi and Gabe; let me handle this, it is the battle of the bad[CENSOR]s! SHOWTIME!" Gus said, confronting Bowser.

Bowser was surprised, Gus gets the first hit!

Gus used PK Fire β! It wasn't very effective…

Bowser used Punch! Gus dodged!

Gus used Punch! It was very effective, Bowser took 70 damage!

Bowser used Goomba Storm! Gus took 12 damage!

Bowser gets to attack again! Bowser used Shy Guy Cannonball, Gus dodged!

Gus used PK Freeze α, its super effective, Bowser takes 80 damage!

"I have fire breath, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" Bowser said.

"Mama-mia, that sounds bad! Grab on to my Helicopter Helmet and you should be safe!" Luigi said, throwing his Helicopter Helmet to Gus.

Bowser used Fire Breath, Gus dodged with the Helicopter Helmet!

"Thanks Luigi!" Gus said, throwing the Helicopter Helmet back to Luigi.

Gus used Team-Mate Addition; Botboy has temporarily joined Gus' battle!

"Oh, so how about you take on someone your own size King of the Koopas?" Botboy said.

Botboy used Mini-Robot Ambush, Bowser took 90 damage!

Gus used PK Starstorm, Bowser took 190 damage!

"Grr, you people just won't give up!" Bowser said.

Bowser used Magikoopa Mob! Botboy & Gus counterattacked!

"I used to work for Bronque Monsiuer, and now let's fight fire with fire, Bowser!" Botboy said.

Botboy used Vacuum, Bowser's special attack Magikoopa Mob was stolen! Bowser lost a turn!

Botboy gets to attack again, Botboy used Broggy Bonker! It's ULTRA effective! Bowser took 300 damage!

"GRR! How will we settle this fight…I KNOW! I better pull out the big guns!" Bowser said.

Bowser sent out Starman Deluxe!

"Oh god, why is the author suddenly putting in Earthbound enemies?" Gus said.

Gus used PK Starstorm α, Starman Deluxe took 100 damage!

Starman Deluxe used PK Freeze β, Gus took 60 damage!

Botboy used Magikoopa Mob, Starman Deluxe took no damage!

"WHAT? Is this dork made of solid titanium?" Gus said.

"I am afraid so, not even black magic can break this type of metal." Botboy said.

Starman Deluxe used PK Starstorm Ω, Gus fainted!

"GUS!" Gabe yelled, picking up his unconscious body.

"You will pay for this you robotic bastard! PK STARSTORM α!" Starman Deluxe took 200 damage!

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE US, *beep* HUMANS…WE ARE A *blooop* POWERFUL RACE OF *beeeep* ROBOTS!" Starman Deluxe said.

"Now this is a force to be reckoned with!" Gabe said.

"Gabe, feed this to Gus!" Botboy said, throwing a beer bottle to Gabe.

"This better work…" Gabe said, pouring the beer bottle into Gus' mouth.

"Woah, Jesus Christ IS THAT A STARMAN DELUXE?" Gus said, getting up.

"There is no time to explain, we need to work together!" Gabe said.

Botboy has left Gus' battle but Gabe joined it!

Gus & Gabe used Grenade Ball, it's not very effective…

"So are you telling me that we have to use PSI in order to defeat this guy?" Gabe said.

"Yeah, this guy is made of solid titanium so with normal attacks he is invincible." Gus said.

Gus put up PSI Shield ∑! Gus & Gabe are protected by a PSI shield!

Starman Deluxe used PK Starstorm α! Gus and Gabe's PSI shields stopped the attack!

(INTRODUCING: Combo attacks, Combo attacks is when two team-mates combine two powers and use it together to defeat the enemy.)

Gus & Gabe used PK Starfreeze! It's ULTRA effective! Starman Deluxe took 500 damage!

Starman Deluxe was totally scrapped!

"GRR! Are you telling me that they destroyed my most treasured and expensive minion? I MUST HAVE MY REVENGE!" Bowser yelled.

Bowser ran away!

AWESOME!

Gus & Gabe earned 7000 EXP! Gus is now level 28! Gabe is now level 27!

"Hmm, so Bowser ran away like a little wuss…" Gus said.

"Mama-mia, excellent fighting you two!" Mario said.

"We just defeated a god [CENSORED} robot with PSI powers! Can you at least give us something?" Gabe said.

"Oh fine, here is a little something!" Luigi said, getting something out of his pocket.

Gus & Gabe obtained Hammers!

"We had an extra set lying around so we thought of giving them to you guys!" Mario said.

"Phew, it looks like you guys haven't used these things since 2003!" Gabe said.

"Yeah…they have been around for a while, but they are precious to us so TAKE GOOD CARE OF THEM!" Mario said.

"Okay I will! Jeez…" Gus said.

"Do you have any idea where Bowser went?" Gabe said, dusting off the hammers.

"I don't know, but he's planning for revenge so it's BAD." Mario said, eating a mushroom.

Mario & Luigi along with their otherly-dimensional anti-heroes went out of the castle and found themselves in Bumpsy Plains, filled with mysterious sentient seeds and Shyflowers.

"Wow, this is one pretty plain, I wonder how much time it took to mow this place!" Gus said laughing

"Look, it's a gap! But there is no bridge!" Luigi said.

"No [CENSORED] Sherlock, but I know a way to cross!" Gus said, pulling out some sort of cannon.

"What is that?" Mario said, twirling his mustache.

"It's a cannon, what do you think it is? Me and Gabe cross over by crawling into this cannon and you ignite this cannon and then you guys do your swirly thing, Me and Gabe will be bruised a little but we will still cross over." Gus said.

"Good idea, crawl into that cannon!" Luigi said, pulling out a match.

Gus and Gabe crawled into the cannon and Luigi ignited the wick and BOOM! Gus and Gabe were shot across the gap! But they also lost 1 HP in the process.

"So, we were gonna find the princess, am I correct?" Mario said.

"Ehh, we got sidetracked with that Bowser fight but she should be in her castle." Gus said.

"There she is, Mama-mia!" Mario said, running to the princess.

"SO WE WENT AND FOUGHT A GIANT TURTLE KING AND A STARMAN DELUXE ALL FOR NOTHING?" Gabe yelled.

"Eh heh heh…yes." Luigi said.

"OH THAT IS IT! WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR [Censored]!" Gus said.

"IT'S F[censored] SHOWTIME!" Gabe said

Mario and Luigi were surpised, Gus gets the first hit!

Gus & Gabe used Grenade Ball, It was super effective! Mario & Luigi took 150 damage!

Mario and Luigi used Mighty Meteor, Gus & Gabe dodged!

Gus & Gabe used PK Frezire, it was very effective! Mario & Luigi took 100 damage!

Mario and Luigi used Falling Star, Gus took 160 damage!

Gus used Team-Mate Addition, Botboy joined the battle temporarily!

"Oh ho ho, battling against the bros themselves eh? TAKE THIS!" Botboy said.

Botboy used Broggy Bonker, Mario took 600 damage!

Mario fainted! "MARIO!" Luigi shouted.

Botboy left the battle!

Luigi used Thunder Ball, Gus fainted!

"GUS!" Gabe shouted.

"Bottom line, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Gabe shouted.

DUEL MODE ACTIVATE! 15:00 minutes!

*DUEL MODE: When it's down to one member of each team, dual mode engages, you have a set amount of time to defeat one or the other, when the time runs out, the one with the least health is automatically dead.*

Gabe used PK Starstorm α! Luigi took 100 damage!

Luigi used Green Shell, Gabe took 20 damage!

Gabe used PK Freeze β! Luigi took 70 damage!

Luigi used Super Mushroom, Gabe used steal, Luigi's Super Mushroom was stolen!

Gabe used Coca-Cola, Gabe restored 25 PP!

10:00 REMAINING!

Luigi used Hammer, Gabe dodged!

Gabe used PK Starstorm Ω! Luigi fainted!

Gabe used Beer, Gus was revived!

GUS & GABE WON!

AWESOME!

Gus and Gabe earned 8000 EXP! Gus is now level 35! Gabe is now level 34!

"Ughhhh…" Luigi said, fainting.

"Mama-mia!" Mario said, fainting.

"AND THAT…Is what you get for messing with me and Gabe!" Gus said.

MEANWHILE AT BOWSER'S CASTLE.

"GRRRRRRR! How did those kids defeat Mario & Luigi before I did? That's impossible!" Bowser said, raising his voice.

"Don't you think you should join them if they are so powerful, my cacklyness?" A magikoopa said.

"SHUT UP!" Bowser said, punching the magikoopa away.

"Hmm, that old hag does have a point…maybe I could? Hey that's it, I will join them in conquering the mushroom kingdom! Perhaps could I give them two quarters of the power and I keep the rest? PERFECT!" Bowser said, summoning a portal to Peach's castle.

"Hmm, what cowards, they cannot beat the power of PSI no matter what!" Gabe said, poking Mario's body.

"YOU TWO KIDS! I need you to help me with something!" Bowser said, jumping out of a portal.

"OH JESUS [censored] CHRIST, WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" Gus said, defending himself.

"I only want to conquer the mushroom kingdom and I want your guy's help!" Bowser said.

"What's in it for us, Koopa?" Gabe said.

"You guys get two quarters of the power!" Bowser said.

"Sounds fair, we aren't called Anti-Heroes for no reason." Gus said.

Bowser and his new cohorts ran back to his castle as Mario & Luigi woke up and found that Gus & Gabe were gone!

"Ughh…Oh mama-mia WHAT HAPPENED?" Mario said, getting up.

"I don't know, those kids knocked us out and ran away by the looks of it!" Luigi said.

"LET'S GET THEM!" Mario said, running out of the castle along with Luigi.

"Woah, we will be unstoppable! With me and Gabe's psycho-kinects and your crazy special attacks, we're invincible!" Gus said to Bowser.

"Look, something is after us!" Gabe said, looking back.

"It's those stupid plumbers again, it's either run or fight!" Bowser said.

"Let's fight!" Gus said.

Mario & Luigi suddenly attacked!

Gus used PK Thunder, it's super effective! Mario took 50 damage!

Bowser used Broggy Bonker, Luigi fainted!

"LUIGI!" Mario shouted, going to pick up his body.

Gabe & Gus used Grenade Ball, It's not very effective…Mario took 5 damage!

Mario used 1-Up Deluxe, Luigi rose and was restored 350 HP!

"1-Up Deluxe? They are using it to revive and heal themselves, we gotta steal those mushrooms!" Gabe said.

Gabe used steal, Gabe took 10 1-Up Deluxes from Mario!

Gus used SURPRISE! Mario fainted!

"MARIO!" Luigi shouted, going to pick up his body.

"And THAT…IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH THE BDIs AND BOWSER!" Gus said.

Gabe used steal, Gabe stole 20 1-Up Deluxes from Luigi!

"Mama-mia, we are out of our only revival tools!" Luigi said.

Luigi used Run, but couldn't run away!

Gus summoned Ness!

Ness used PK Rockin' Ω! Luigi took 600 damage! Luigi fainted! Ness went away!

AWESOME!

Gus, Gabe and Bowser earned 10,000 EXP! Gus is now Level 67! Gabe is now Level 67! Bowser is now Level 88!

"Well, we dealt with them! But what now?" Bowser said.

"That was the second them we've dealt with them, how bout' you Bowser?" Gabe said.

"About 100 times, probably." Bowser said.

"I think we should probably continue what we were doing in the first place, Bowser." Gus said.

Once the trio finally got back to Bowser's castle, the koopa knights blocked entry as they said "HALT! King Bowser, why are you allowing these people in?!"

"Because they have powers nobody else in the kingdom has, and they said they would help me rule this kingdom!" Bowser said.

"Okay we'll move out of your way, your powerfulness!" Koopa Knight A & B said.

Once Bowser introduced Gus & Gabe to his planning room, they discussed different ways to try and rule the kingdom.

"Shouldn't we just try killing the princess and taking over the throne?" Gus said.

"Nah, I at least wanna have some actual fun with it, perhaps we should try-" Bowser said just as he was interrupted.

"STOP YOU TRAITORS!" Mario said, jumping in.

"A third time? OH COME ON!" Gus said, pulling out his shotgun and a cigarette.

"Mama-mia, you betrayed us! I thought we had something!" Luigi said.

"No we didn't in the first place! Me, Gus and Bowser teamed up, because we're anti-heroes, we don't hang around dorks like you!" Gabe said.

"You won't defeat us this time…because we brought friends from OTHER video game dimensions!" Mario said, several video game characters jumping from behind him.

"What the [CENSORED]? This is madness!" Gabe said.

"No…THIS IS NINTENDO!" Mario said, going to kick Gus out the window.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, MUSTACHE!" Gus said, blocking the kick.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" Gabe said.

*GAUNTLET UNLOCKED! Gauntlet works like this, once you beat all the characters in here you unlock those characters but they have more health and are more powerful in the gauntlet, you can find the gauntlet in Bowser's castle*

5 CHARACTERS REMAIN! First up, Sonic!

Gus, Gabe and Bowser were surprised, Sonic gets the first hit!

Sonic used Spin Dash, Gus lost 50 damage and is confused!

Gus used Refreshing Herb, Gus is no longer confused!

Gabe & Bowser used Shell Ride, Sonic took 150 damage!

Sonic used Chili Dog, Sonic restored 50 health!

Gus used Team-Mate Addition, Botboy temporarily joins the battle!

"So we are dealing with a lotta video game characters eh? They can't stand my power at all!" Botboy said.

Botboy used Robot Cannonball, Sonic fainted!

SONIC HAS FAINTED! Up next, Pikachu!

"So you're sending a pokemon against us? WEAK!" Gus said.

Bowser and Botboy used Minion Collab! Botboy and Bowser's minions collided and Pikachu took 150 damage, all the minions hit Pikachu and Pikachu took 300 damage! Pikachu fainted!

"HA-HA-HA! *bzzt!* That was easy!" Botboy said, giving Bowser a high five.

PIKACHU HAS FAINTED! Up next, Cecil!

"Final Fantasy? Mercy is gonna be your Final Fantasy, punk!" Gus said.

Gus used PK Fire, Cecil took 30 damage!

Bowser used Punch, Cecil took no damage!

Cecil used Firaga! Gus took 200 damage!

"Grr! Who said you could give me a taste of my own medicine?" Gus said.

Botboy & Bowser used Shy Robot Squad! Cecil took 400 damage!

Botboy left the battle, Cecil fainted!

"HA! I told ya, you can't handle our power!" Gabe said.

Gus used Beer, Gus recovered 50 HP!

CECIL HAS FAINTED! Up next, Wario!

"What? You are from the same dimension!" Gus said.

"WA! But from a different universe!" Wario said.

Wario used Wario Waft, Gus became poisoned!

Gus used Refreshing Herb, Gus is no longer poisoned!

Bowser used Punch, Wario took 80 damage!

Gabe & Gus used PK Starfreeze, Wario took 200 damage!

Wario used Punch, Bowser counterattacked and Wario took 30 damage!

"Wario…NUMBAH ONE, MOTHERCOINER!" Wario said.

Wario used Wario-Ware Jumble! Gus, Gabe & Bowser fainted!

BUT WAIT, something is reacting in Gus, Gus became super sayian!

"YOU MAKE MY FRIENDS FAINT, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FACE!" Gus said, cracking his knuckles.

Gus used Punch, Wario took 300 damage!

Wario used Wario Waft, Gus dodged!

Gus used Revive 3, Gabe and Bowser were revived as extra powerful!

Gabe used PK Thunderfreeze Ω! Wario fainted!

WARIO HAS FAINTED! Up last, Mario & Luigi!

"A third time, are you serious?!" Gus said.

Mario & Luigi used Green Shell, Gus took 60 damage!

Luigi & Mario used Mighty Meteor, Gus counterattacked and Mario lost 70 health, and Gus got a star candy!

Gus & Gabe used BFG-9000 Collab, Mario & Luigi took 500 damage!

Gabe & Bowser used PK Starfire! Mario took 500 damage!

Bowser used Punch, Mario took 100 damage!

"Mama-mia, you guys are strong! BUT HOW ABOUT THIS?" Luigi said.

Mario & Luigi used Falling Star! Gus counterattacked and Luigi took 500 damage!

Gus used PK Thunder Ω! Luigi took 400 damage!

Bowser turned into Dark Bowser! Dark Bowser used Koopa Kaos, Mario & Luigi took 600 damage!

Mario & Luigi fainted!

"WELL THEN! You are defeated, now we will rule this kingdom and there is nothing to stop us, nice work you two, now you get half the power!" Bowser said.

"Thanks Bowser, it's just my job to kick the [CENSORED] of anybody that gets in the way of what I am doing." Gus said.

"Mama-mia…*cough cough* we will get our revenge…" Mario said faintly, crawling away.

"Oh no you don't!" Gus said, running over to Mario and cracking open his skull with a sledgehammer.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled!

Gus did the same thing to Luigi and sled their dead bodies down into the dungeon where their fate is officially sealed.

"Woah, that was intense, but YES! Mario & Luigi are gone forever!" Bowser screamed!

And so from then, Bowser, Gus and Gabe ruled the Mushroom Kingdom and there was nothing to stop them, no matter how many replacements Peach sent, they were always defeated.

And the villians lived happily ever after…


End file.
